Hunger Games in High School
by CatoCloveForever
Summary: Clove is starting high school with all the rest of the hunger games charcters including her cousin, Katniss. She will figure out high school is like a game and she is playing it. Story better than summary. Pairings: Clato , Gale/Katniss/Peeta love triangle. Finnick/Annie, Glarvel and more Updates almost everyday. Rated T mabye M later
1. Summary

Summary (Extended)

So Clove moves to NYC with her filthy rich, lawyer parents who have opened up a firm in the heart of the city. She is attending NYC Academy (known as NYCA) with her annoying and self-centered cousin, Katniss. She is scared because Katniss has told her that she probably will not fit in due to the extreme cliqueness of the school. Katniss is best friends with Annie Cresta who has a major crush on the popular jock Finnick. Katniss and Annie are popular but not as popular as the jocks or their friends. Clove has medium brown hair that is pretty long and naturally wavy. She has green eyes with gold and brown flecks in them. She is tall but skinny for her age and is very pretty.

Start of Chapter 1

BEEP BEEP. My alarm clock blares its annoying beeping sounds until I slam into the snooze button with my hand. I groggily get up and head to the bathroom to take a shower. The hot water relaxes my muscles and nerves. I dry and straighten my hair putting it into this half up-do. Walking over to my huge closet, I wonder what to where. My iPhone4S starts playing my ringtone.

**Katniss- HEY CLOVER! Do u wanna a ride with me and annie 2 school 2day? Wht r u wearin 2day? **

Ugh she is using that annoying nickname.

**Me- IDK, what do people wear on the first day? And I am driving my car, but thanks for offering **

**Katniss- Well a little bit fancy So a dress**

**Me- kk wht r u wearin?**

**Katniss- wait and see **

**Me- Wtf?**

**Katniss- Later biach**

Oh great, she always says that. Heading over to my wardrobe I text my bestfriend from home.

**Me- Hey Ali**

**Allison- HEY HOW IS THE BIG APPLE!**

**Me- Ok, getting ready 4 my 1****st**** day school**

**Allison- Well I gtg but ttyl got 2 go to school**

**Me- Bye**

When I get into my closet I look around at my clothes. Hmmmmm, this is perfect.

Cloves Outfit- cgi/set?id=51005436

(And I know the hair is blonde in the photo but pretend it is brown)

I go downstairs and there is a note.

**Clove,**

**We headed to work early to get ahead on work. We are having dinner tonight with a fellow lawyer who is combining his firm with ours. Here is the address 236 Maple Oak Rd. NYC, NY. It is near us. Be there at 6 pm sharp. Wear a nice dress.**

**Cristine **

My mother is "Cristine" to me, not mom or even mother. We never have had a great relationship, same with my dad, mostly because they are never around.

Seeing as though there is no breakfast or cereal around, I decide that I will skip breakfast. I grab my bag and head to my car. (Is a Mercedes convertible in a dark grey color) I hop into my Mercedes-Benz SLK-300 and drive the 15 minute commute to my school. NYCA is a huge school with many rich parent contributors. Pretty much all the rich kids go there unless you are on a scholarship. I am rich, but I do not like to brag about it. I mean I worked like a dog to buy my car because I wanted to earn it, even though my parents were happy to buy it for me. I drive and park next to two Range Rovers and head inside to the main office. People stare as I go into the school, I guess new kids are something to gossip about. The lady in the front office points me to my locker and gives me my schedule. As I am leaving the office I spot a really hot, blond boy talking to his other hot friend. I walk to my locker and hear whispers.

"CLOVE!" I hear Katniss scream. Oh great. I can feel this will be a long day.


	2. Seeing Katniss

PLEASE REVIEW AND READ BOTTOM WHEN DONE!

"Hey Katniss." I reply in a fake sweet tone.

"So, how do you like NYCA so far. Isn't it fab."

"Yeah"

"This is my best friend, Annie!" She motions to the pretty girl next to her, deck out in Prada.

"Hey Annie." She looks nice. She is distracted by her phone though.

"So I am going to be giving you the tour of here" Katniss says motioning me to follow her . Annie walks next to me.

"Okay."

"So here is the cafeteria, the gym, woodshop, chem class, English, music and math. Those are all in the wing. Sports and in B wing and history and any other classes are in the C wing." She somehow says this all very fast.

"Cool."

"So like my outfit?"

cgi/set?id=51060100

"Yeah." Secretly I think she looks like a crow but whatever.

"So let me see your schedule." I hand it to her. "We have two classes out of eight together."

"Which ones?"

"Chem. and History."

"Cool."

"Well lets go to your locker and get you stuff." She says pulling me to the silver locker. "You get to paint the outside to represent you like mine has shopping bags and Annie's has the ocean because she loves to swim."

"Ok."

"So go get your stuff from you locker." She demand.

I go over to the locker put in the combintion and put in binders and folders I don't need and get ones I do.

"I'm ready to go."

"Ok."

**COMING UP:**

**CHEMISTRY CLASS**

**CLATO**

**DINNER**

**CLOVE'S CLIQUE **

**HEY! How did you like it. Since I update every day the chapters are shorter but I might post another chapter today. REVIEWS are welcome and appreciated. Also I am having a contest for best romance one-shot for a Clato fanfic . Please post your story title and your username in my review box. Entrys due 6/25/12. **


	3. Chemistry

HEY ARE YOU PROUD OF ME TWO CHAPTERS IN A DAY. REVIEW! AND I FORGOT BEFORE HERE IS A DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARCTERS AND MAIN STORYLINE BELONG TO SUZANNE COLLINS .

I walked into chemistry and the class went silent. Oh no people were staring.

"You are the new student?" said my teacher, Ms. Trinket

"Yes, Clove Winters."

"Please take a seat next to Evans, he will be your partner." She pointed to the blond boy in the back who I saw earlier in the hall. I walked quickly to the pair of seats and sat down.

"Hey, I'm Cato, you must be the new girl." He said with a grin.

"Yeah, is it that obvious." He smiled when I said that.

"Well, I hope you are having a good time here at NYCA. This is Marvel and Glimmer." He points to the pair in front of us. The boy has short-cropped hair and the girl is blonde with green eyes and is really pretty.

"Hey." I said in a monotone voice.

"Hey! I'm Glimmer, I hope you are having a good time here." Her voice is really peppy and it makes you smile.

"Well school is school. It's never good." Says the lanky boy laughing. I laughed at that and so did Glimmer.

"Quiet in the back!" The teacher looked weird with her stern face (kind of constipated) and we burst into hysterics. She gave us a look and continued to writing on the board the words DETENTION and listed the four of are names under that. Bitch. Katniss gave me a smirk from the front. Double bitch.

I raised my hand. "Is that tonight?"

"Yes. 4 to 5. And don't you dare skip it." She looked pointedly at me and started talking about some chemical formula.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath.

"What you got something else to do?" asked Cato with a smile.

"Actually I do. A dinner."

"Me too, my family can be annoying." He said with a roll of the eye. I laughed, maybe he isn't so bad. Class went on for what felt like hours and finally the bell rang. Yes, lunch, my stomach is growing. Katniss nudges me as we leave class.

"Stay away from Cato and his friends, they are bad news." She points her nose up in the air.

"They aren't bad." I say with more than a hint of defiance in my voice." I leave her with her mouth open and catch up with Glimmer.

"What did Catpiss want with you?" I laugh at her wordplay.

"Just to warn me about you, Marvel and Cato." I say this with laughter in my voice.

"Yeah we are real trouble." She states sarcastically. I grin. "You want to join me and the others for lunch. You need some friends if you want to survive at this school." She says this with a smile. Finally maybe I will get to fit in someplace."

"Sure." I smile enthusiastically and follow her to the cafeteria.

REVIEW! UP NEXT:

LUNCH

REST OF SCHOOL

DINNER


	4. Lunch and Confusion

I walk into the cafeteria with Glimmer and go into the lunch line for burgers and fries. After we both get that, we head over to get a drink and walk over to a secluded lunch table, made up of about 3 tables already half full. "Hey everyone!" Glimmer says in a loud voice. "This is Clove." She points at me and I wave the all say hey and she says "Ok this is Rue (who is sixteen), Foxface, Thresh, Gloss, Gale, Finnick, Johanna and as you already know Marvel. I sit between Rue and Glimmer. "Rue, explain how things work here at NYCA." Glimmer says.

"Well here everyone has a clique. We are the popular clique, but, not that popular. Over there are the Jocks that aren't with us, and then there are the losers, idiots, glee weirdoes and the other cheerleaders. Are enemies are the other popular group." She points to a table. "That is Katniss (the leader of the group), Annie, Madge, Peeta, Delly and Leevy." Two new people come sit down with us. One is Cato. "Hey Clover." He says.

"It's Clove." I say with my annoyed tone.

"Sorry, Clove" He puts emphasis on the "Clove" part. "This is Cashmere." He motions to a very pretty blond girl who could be related to Glimmer. My stomach does flip flops, maybe because I have a slight crush on Cato and also because that girl is really pretty and Cato likes her I can tell. "Hey Cashmere." I had a forced smile.

"Hey Clove!" She gave me a toothy smile and a wave, maybe she wasn't bad. The rest of lunch I talked and got to know the rest of the people I learned that Finnick has a crush on Cashmere too and Marvel likes Glimmer. Foxface and Thresh are going out as well.

The rest of the day went like a breeze. Katniss gave me looks like daggers but I always had someone to talk to. I got to know Cashmere, Glimmer, Rue, Foxface and all of the boys pretty well. Soon enough it was time for detention. Glimmer is going to meet me at my locker. When she got there she said "I know you like Cato?"

"What?" It probably would be less obvious if I hadn't started to blush." Ok, I do but it doesn't matter he probably likes Cashmere." At this she burst into hysterics.

"You think he likes Cashmere?"

"Yeah he looks at her adoringly."

"YEAH BECAUSE SHE IS HIS SISTER!" She keeps laughing and I vaguely remember Cashmere saying something along the lines of "My brother treats me like I am so much younger than him, he was only born seconds earlier." But I was to distracted by the board to hear her. Now I feel relieved and like an idiot. Glimmer keeps laughing as we head to detention in the gym. I worry because this will only give me a hour to get ready for the dinner. We head in and Marvel and Cato are already there along with Cashmere and Rue. "What did you guys do?" Glimmer asks them.

"Played a prank on the teacher." They high-five. The detention teacher walks in and says, "Today you will be cleaning gym mats." We all groan. "Here are your gloves and sponges and sprays. Great this is not going to be fun.


	5. Detention and Car Trips

IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS PLEASE SEND ME A MESSAGE! I WILL TRY TO USE IT AND WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT FOR IT THANKS FOR BEING THE BEST READERS EVER XOXO ALLISON

Rue picks up the supplies and throws them to each of us. The boys unroll the mats and we all start to scrub, I guess the trouble came when Glimmer, not so innocently sprayed Marvel. Glimmer acted innocent when he turned around so he thought it was Cashmere who did it. He got the bucket of water and poured it on Cashmere.

"WHAT THE HELL, MARVEL!" She runs at him and slaps him in the face. "What was that for?"

"You sprayed me! And its just water."

"Did not."

"Yes you did."

"Guys chill." I say. We all go back to cleaning until Cato starts spraying everyone like a maniac. Well then we started to spray him and everyone went crazy. Buckets were poured, sprays were sprayed and people began tackling each other. In the end we were all laughing our butts off. That is until the teacher came in and saw us all soaked.

"What do you think you are doing? I was just coming to tell you that detention is over but in this case you need to follow me." We all get our bags and head with him to the main office. "Wait right here." He instructs. We wait for about a minute and he comes back in with e the Principle.

Cato's POV

Oh shit. Here comes the principle Snow, he is one annoying person. "Kids," he addresses us, "detention is not a play place. Now since it is the first day of school. I will not call your parents but you will have detention again tommorow." I inwardly grunt. We are let out and we al start complaining about it. Cashmere and I carpooled today, so after biding a farewell to the others, we head home. In the car Cash turns up the radio and starts singing to a song.

Let's go to the beach, each  
Let's go get away  
They say, what they gonna say?  
Have a drink, clink, found the bud light  
Bad bitches like me, is hard to come by  
The patron own, let's go get it on  
The zone own, yes, I'm in the zone  
Is it two, three? Leave a good tip  
I'ma blow off my money and don't give two shits

I'm on the floor, floor  
I love to dance  
So give me more, more, 'till I can't stand  
Get on the floor, floor  
Like it's your last chance  
If you want more, more  
Then here I am

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up, and touch the sky  
Can't stop, 'cause we're so high  
Let's do this one more time

Starships were meant to fly  
Hands up, and touch the sky  
Let's do this one last time  
Hands up...

We're higher than a motherfucker

She has a pretty good voice. "So what's up with that dinner tonight." I ask.

"Well dad is having over some work friends and their daughter."

"Ugh great."

"So Clove.." she raises her eyebrow and continues "I know you like her."

"Shut up." I say jokingly. We pull in the carpark and head inside.

UP NEXT

DINNER

SCHOOL

CLIFF HANGER

I KNOW THIS WAS SHORT BUT I WILL TRY TO UPDATE TOMORROW TWO CHAPTERS. TAKE MY POLL FOR THE STORY. REVIEW AND SEND ME MESSAGES

XOXO ALLISON


	6. What?

HEY REVIEW! ALSO I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO: ScarletAndGold13, 98nomes, clato4ever7, girl-on-fir3, clatos-girl and Hunger-Games-Lover555 for their reviews and especially to SpunkyGirl6487 for her advice on being more descriptive so I will try to do that from now on. Xxx Allison!

Clove POV

I get home and I am still partly drenched. I walk into my penthouse bedroom and look at my Victoria Secret clock. 5:30. Shit, that means I have like 20 minutes to get ready. I hop in the shower and scrub and wash for a record time of 5 minutes. I hop out dry really quickly and blow-dry my hair. Fast walking to my closet I pick up the first dress I see which is one that is a royal purple, halter neck dress with silky and puffy bottom. I quickly check for wrinkles but there isn't any so I slide it on and check out myself in the mirror. Not too shabby. I quickly brush on some neutral shimmery makeup and a nude gloss. I grab my wallet and put that and my phone in my purse. I run out the door barefoot so I have to go back inside and put on the tan and gold pumps I wore to school earlier. I rush to my car and pull out of the driveway very fast. I put in the address to my GPS and pretty much speeded the whole way there. I put on the radio and hear my jam and turn it up.

Now and then I think of when we were together  
Like when you said you felt so happy you could die  
Told myself that you were right for me  
But felt so lonely in your company  
But that was love and it's an ache I still remember

You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness  
Like resignation to the end, always the end  
So when we found that we could not make sense  
Well you said that we would still be friends  
But I'll admit that I was glad it was over

But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
No you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

The chorus just ends as I pull into the long driveway of the address. The house (more like a mansion) is huge. I have never seen a house as big (except for mine). I hurry out of my car and to make sure check my gold watch. 5:59. Good. I ring the doorbell and hear footsteps approaching. I smooth out my hair and Cashmere opens the door. What?

Where we left off with Cato and Cashmere…

Cato's POV

As soon as we get home my mother immediately scolds us for being late and soaked. "So your father will be home at 6, he is driving his work friends here after they drop off there car and will drive home with their daughter who will be driving here." She says this in a sharp voice but it is hard to take her seriously cause her latest Botox injection makes her look our age. Ah the magic of Botox. Cashmere dashes up the stairs and I follow suit.

Cashmere's POV

I hurry to get ready. Father always says to look our best because apparently it affects his work. I hop in the shower and can practically feel the chemicals rinsing off. Damn Marvel. Anyway after I am done I dry off and put my hair in a crazy braided halo on my head. I saw this in Seventeen and I think it looks fabulous. I quickly head over to my wardrobe and pick out the most appropriate dress. A black, one shoulder dress, which comes up right above the knee. Perfect. I head over to my silver, metallic vanity and open my drawer of Mac eye shadows. I choose a metallic silver one and quickly use my brush to sweep it on my eyelids. Getting silver heels, I slip them on and head downstairs because I hear a doorbell. I open it up and it is Clove. "Clove, what are you doing here?" I ask puzzled.

"My parents have a dinner tonight here."

"Oh, so you are their daughter." Everything makes since now.

"Yeah." I escort her in and we go up to my room.

"So, do you like Cato?" I ask

"Sorta, I don't know him well though.

"Well he likes you." Clove starts blushing madly.

Clove POV

Cato likes me. Cato likes me. Oh happy day. I hear the door open downstairs. My parents and their dad must be here. Fun


End file.
